


Starting All Over Again

by misstressed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Other, Platonic Clint/Reader, Platonic Natasha/Reader, Platonic Vision/Reader, Platonic Wanda/Reader - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader Has Powers, Too Much Tags Sorry, i'm not sure, reader has amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstressed/pseuds/misstressed
Summary: Due to an accident, you were put into comatose. Waking up inside a hospital room, you were greeted by someone you don't recognize.They know you. You don't.





	Starting All Over Again

Your eyes slowly opened.

 

The first thing you saw was the blinding light on the ceiling of the room. You squinted and tried to cover them using your hand. To say you were surprised to see your hand bruised and looking purplish was an understatement—you panicked.

 

The monitor besides you beeped louder and faster than normal, signaling that your heart rate was pacing unusually.

 

You tried recalling what had happened to you and why you were in the hospital clothed in a familiar blue hospital dress. But seeing as you couldn't remember at least one thing only worsened your state. You were close to hyperventilating.

 

Why can't you remember anything? What happened to you? What was your name? _Who were you?_

 

You felt a hand grab your right and you felt them squeeze your hand softly. You turned your head to your right and saw an unfamiliar brunet. He used his thumb to caress your hand and made shushing sounds to ease you.

 

The way he consoled you seemed to work. A minute passed before your heart rate returned to its normal pace and your breathing slowed down. As the two of you remained eye to eye contact, the brunet let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

 

You tried to speak, but the words came out inaudible. You cleared your throat and avoided his stare due to sudden embarrassment.

 

“T-thank you. . .” Your voice was still hoarse, but at least it was understandable now, unlike earlier. The stranger's face brightened at what you said. “B-but. . .who are you?”

 

As soon as those words left your mouth, the expression on his face fell. Instead, he looked horrified and quite guilty. He was about to speak and respond when the door opened. You carefully craned your neck towards its direction.

 

It was another male, but this time, blond. Though you don't recognize his face at all.

 

“She's awake. . .” you heard the blond murmur softly from the doorway. He then approached you on the bed with a dazzling, toothy smile on his face as he grasped your other unoccupied hand. The door slammed behind him. “I'm so glad you're finally awake!”

 

You didn't know whether to feel just as exuberant as he was—you didn't know what to feel at all.

 

Then the brunet from earlier released your hand as he stood up. He drew near the blond and removed his hand from clutching yours. His friend looked at him quizzically.

 

“She doesn't remember us, Steve,” he informed the blond, whose name was Steve. “And it's. . . I-I'm the one who's at fault. If I hadn't let her come, s-she wouldn't. . . she—”

 

His voice cracked as he paused. He opened his mouth to resume speaking, but no words came out at all. Steve looked at his friend with pity in his eyes; he reached out a hand to pat him on the shoulder before he smiled sorrowfully.

 

“It's fine, Buck. It's not your fault, it was HYDRA's.” Steve squeezed his shoulder before retracting his hand. He spared you a glance, but he quickly averted his eyes when he noticed you staring back. He looked at ‘Buck’. “Stay here. I'll call the doctor and the nurses.”

 

‘Buck’ nodded and returned to his chair. Steve immediately left the room without another word, leaving you alone with the brunet.

 

It was silent—too silent—and it was very uncomfortable. You wished to go back to sleep again, but you can't. So, you owlishly blinked with your attention fixated onto the ceiling. You also began tapping your hands onto the bed. You did that for almost two minutes before Buck broke the silence.

 

“Do you at least remember your name?” he suddenly asked, making you stop whatever you were doing and fix your gaze towards him. He stiffened.

 

You opened your mouth to speak and then closed it again. You answered with a shake of your head instead. Then you heard him say something; his voice was so quiet and soft that you didn't even catch it.

 

“I. . . I didn't hear what you said,” you confessed. Your voice didn't sound as throaty as earlier anymore, which was a good thing.

 

“I'm sorry,” he repeated. “That was what I said.”

 

“What for?” you questioned. “Because you feel guilty? Because. . .because you think you were the one at fault?”

 

He looked down under your stare and sighed before mumbling something in agreement.

 

“Don't blame yourself,” you tried on comforting him. “You didn't do this. You weren't the one who hurt me—you're not the one at fault. Just like the Steve guy said, it was HYDRA's doing. Blaming yourself isn't going to make me remember, nor will it make me feel better. So stop; don't apologize and stop blaming yourself for something that you didn't do. You get me?”

 

Who knew you were quite good with words? Certainly not you. At least not yet until you start remembering everything bit by bit.

 

Buck looked up. He was met by a strained but genuine smile. He can't help but to smile also and nod his head.

 

You had a rather contagious smile yet he never saw you like this before. Before the accident happened, you always had a frown on your face or a scowl. You always looked so serious; you never laugh at jokes the team finds funny and you didn't look like the type to console someone at all.

 

It was strange and new, but the brunet liked the change.

 

“Yes, thank you,” he said after. “I actually needed that.”

 

The smile on your face broadened as you bobbed your head in response.

 

“So. . .” you started. “Is Buck your actual name?”

 

He laughed at your question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda excited to see how this story goes since this is my first all Avengers x Reader fic. I hope I get to finish this lmao.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
